


Alpha的自我修养

by MrsDamnny



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Sherlock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDamnny/pseuds/MrsDamnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有时候歇洛克会努力忽视他的发情期。但约翰总会把他照顾得好好的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha的自我修养

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Alpha's Patience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986744) by [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321). 



> 一篇甜甜哒PWP。典型的，霸道又温柔的alpha军医X傲娇又乖巧（？）omega侦探。开学前一天，翻得比较赶，欢迎捉虫。

 

约翰上气不接下气地追上歇洛克。这位侦探正用巷墙打掩护，紧紧盯着拐角处。约翰现在可熟了他的脾性，所以闭嘴不发问默默等着。他伸手从身后拿出夹在裤腰里的枪，向前移近，一股味道让他皱起眉头。他的伴侣快要进入发情期了，而且这个傻子肯定要为了案子忽视一切。要是在接下来的，嗯，一个小时吧，之内解决不了这事儿，整块街区的人都闻得到他的味儿了。

歇洛克靠墙缓缓侧身前进。约翰一直跟在他身后，满心想的不是案情而是这个刚登场的新问题。

侦探突然飞奔往左拐弯去了，约翰咕哝着加速跟上去。歇洛克身旁出现了个年轻男人在问他问题，这回约翰有点跟不上情况了，但不错地，歇洛克让那人走开了。

“我们现在应该去俱乐部里继续调查。”

“不去。”约翰说道。

歇洛克挑起一边眉毛：“不去？”

“你快发情了，”约翰与他四目相接，“没必要否定。给雷斯垂德发短信，告诉他他该知道的。”

歇洛克对生物啊、运输管道啊大发抱怨一顿，但还是掏出手机发了短信。约翰抓住他的围巾把他扯过来，给了他一个吻。“感谢您的合作。现在我得把你带回家，以防我把方圆五里的每个alpha都揍得开花。”

“有何不可？”歇洛克调皮地说。

“事后文书工作太多了，雷斯垂德死都不会放过我，”约翰放手之前再嗅了嗅他脖颈处的气味，“来吧，回家去。”

绝大部分人看着他俩都能猜到他们是一对儿，这从他们老是黏在一块走的样子看得出来。绝大部分人也会猜错哪个是alpha。约翰是更矮小没错，但歇洛克才是omega。

“拜托，”歇洛克又发牢骚，“这还不算发情期呢。”

“就算没发情我一样操你。”约翰微微笑道，把他往街边扯好等出租车。

“典型的alpha表现。”歇洛克咕哝地抱怨。

约翰停下脚步看着他：“你说啥？我几时表现得像个‘典型的alpha’了？”歇洛克看起来有点窘迫，约翰轻捏他的手说道：“算了没事。我知道你什么意思。现在回家就对了，然后我会把你照顾得好好的。”

歇洛克以他一贯的好运气截下了一辆出租车，不一会儿他们便回到了贝克街。约翰还在付钱，侦探便急冲上了楼，他的热潮肯定越来越强烈了，约翰开始暗喜把他早早拖回了家。

 

约翰走进公寓，听见歇洛克在卧室里发出的声音，但他很愿意再等上几分钟。不紧不慢挂起夹克，那味道越来越来浓厚，但他逼他自己去泡了杯茶等着。

最后歇洛克的声音终于从卧室传来：“约翰？”alpha放下马克杯，穿过似乎突然变得两万五千里长的走廊。他在门边陡然停下，屏住呼吸。

歇洛克赤身露体地蜷缩在他们的床上，鬈发湿淋淋地紧贴在额头上，手指进进出出带来渴望的呻吟。约翰肿胀的勃起把牛仔裤顶起，撷取支配的本能把头脑占据。但他只是脱去衬衫坐在床沿，手指在歇洛克的卷发里游走，“你做了避孕准备没？”

歇洛克低吟着摇动脑袋，“忘了。”

“好吧，没事，我会照顾好你，亲爱的。”约翰俯身亲吻他的额头，深深吸入他的omega美妙的情热气息，然后把自己从温柔乡拖走去拿药。他迅速返回，让歇洛克吃下，随后终于把下半身剥光。

歇洛克呜咽了一句，挪到床沿，舔着alpha的阴茎，“求你了，约翰，”他哀吟道。

约翰爬上床把歇洛克翻了个面，让他面朝下用手和膝盖支撑身体。小火慢炖待会儿再说吧，当下，歇洛克需要他。他先是轻拉过omega的一只手，舔舐他品尝光滑的手指，再挺直身子，准备就绪，抓住屁股，猛刺进去，歇洛克高声吟叫，往后挺近。

动物本能逐渐接过大权。约翰的结因快感而肿大，他粗重喘气，被身下人愉悦的吟叫不断撩起。他推倒歇洛克让他趴下，这样他就能够得着他的肩膀，就能用牙齿啃咬磨蹭结合标记，让侦探爽得哭叫出声。

他的结抵住歇洛克湿润的穴口，这让约翰也开始呻吟。他转换角度，撞击伴侣的前列腺，歇洛克猛然达到顶峰，肌肉咬紧他的阴茎。约翰在他体内推挤自己的结，紧随其后高潮时啃咬着歇洛克的标记。歇洛克啜泣着扭动着挤出白色液体。约翰松开牙齿，舔着那个标记。

小心翼翼地，约翰让抱成一团的两人滚向另一侧。他伸手环住爱人把他拉近，在他背上肩上落下徐缓的吻。歇洛克安静得很，但通过呼吸频率约翰就能看出他还醒着。最后他的结总算缩到能让他顺畅滑出的大小，他拔出来，然后把歇洛克翻了个面儿。

出乎他的意料，歇洛克的眼里有泪水。“嘿，亲爱的，怎么了？”他用拇指抚过他的脸颊。

“你对我很好。”歇洛克小声说。

约翰俯身靠近，给了他一个吻：“我爱你。”两人鲜少说出此言，但事实确是如此。

歇洛克的手指在约翰的短发里穿梭。[i][b]我也爱你[/b][/i]，这意思是，只不过没有说出口。

“还要点什么吗？”约翰往后退了些，看着他问道。

歇洛克摇着头把他拉回来，再亲了他一下。他的体热传来，告诉约翰他马上就准备好迎接下一次了。

果不其然，不消几分钟工夫，歇洛克便一言不发地以邀请姿态张开了双腿。这回约翰缓慢地滑进去，从容放松，观赏着爱人的脸庞。歇洛克按身上人的头下来再次吻他，一边用腿环住他的腰，让他进得更深。

比起他们之间那种发狂似猛烈的交媾，这更像一支慢舞。两人相处已久，分分合合之后，约翰知道怎样让这一切走得更远。

他的结缓慢胀大，逐渐填满他的伴侣。歇洛克在他身下低声吟叫，喘息晃动，双手胡乱挠摸着他的后背。

在约翰吻他的同时他射了出来，紧紧夹住约翰，把他也带上了第二次高潮。约翰把手深插在侦探的卷毛里，舌头品尝着他口腔的每一个角落。这是唯一一次歇洛克全然静止，思维清空，完完全全沉迷在快感里，臣服于他的alpha。

约翰中断这个吻，把头搁在歇洛克肩膀上。他的omega待会可能想吃点东西或者打个小盹，而约翰会去看看案子进展。这样很好，这就是他们。约翰不禁想，他是世界上最幸运的alpha。

 

——完——


End file.
